En el andén 9 y 34
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Un caluroso día de Agosto me llegó el momento que todo mago espera a lo largo de su infancia. La carta de Hogwarts, mi carta de Hogwarts.


En el Andén 9 y 3/4

Un caluroso día de Agosto me llegó el momento que todo mago espera a lo largo de su infancia. La carta de Hogwarts, mi carta de Hogwarts. Sabía que me iba a llegar, puesto que provengo de una familia de magos, pero no pude esconder la ilusión que me hizo saber que en unas semanas estudiaría en el mejor colegio de magia y hechizería que existe.

Estaba tumbada sobre los verdes prados de Ottery St. Catchpole contemplando las nubes, como solía hacer a menudo, con mi carta en una mano y mi varita nueva en otra. Cada vez que la agitaba el viento se removía en una ténue luz celeste dejando un aroma fresco y ligero. No podía dejar de hacerlo, al igual que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a ser mi vida cuando entrara en Hogwarts ¿en qué casa entraría? Por Merlín, que no sea en Slytherin… Mi padre es Ravenclaw, y estoy casi segura de que yo también. Mi madre era Hufflepuff, también es posible, es muy posible. O Gryffindor, me imaginé entrando en Gryffindor, como Harry Potter, ese chico… ¿tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona? No, seguro que no. Es un chico demasiado famoso e importante para mezclarse conmigo… Me miré las medias rotas, una de cada color. Después me pregunté cómo serían los demás chicos, era algo que me intrigaba, aunque por algún extraño motivo, no me preocupaba.

-Luna, tenemos que irnos, el tren sale en media hora.

-Ya voy, papá.

Me levanté con cuidado y fui dando saltos alegremente hasta casa. La chimenea ya estaba preparada, con los polvos flu al lado. Mi padre estaba guardando unas cosas de última hora en mi baúl mientras las enumeraba en alto, como repelente de nargles con sabor a melocotón. Estaba tan ilusionado como yo, al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts también había sido su colegio. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, yo entré en la chimenea con una sonrisa, cogí un puñado de polvos flu y dije mirando al infinito: "Estación King Cross" y los solté. El cosquilleo de las llamas verdes carentes de temperatura me recorrió el cuerpo, cerré los ojos por el polvo, y cuando los abrí estaba en la chimenea que daba a la estación de trenes de Londres. Unos segundos después apareció mi padre.

-¡Anda! ¿no son esos los Weasley?

-No conozco a ninguna otra familia de siete pelirrojos –dije bromeando, hasta que me fijé bien- Un momento… ¿quién es ese? –Señalé a un chico moreno con gafas un poco mayor que yo.- Ese no es un Weasley.

-Debe ser Harry Potter.

-¿¡Harry Potter!? ¿el de verdad?

-Pues claro ¿a caso tú eres de mentira?

Me quedé pensándolo unos momentos mientras le miraba, hasta que el señor Weasley nos vio y se acercaron a saludar. Podía considerar a Ginny, la menor de la familia, algo así como una amiga, siempre habíamos vivido cerca y jugado juntas.

-¡Hola Ginny! Bonita lechuza. –pero ni siquiera me contestó, últimamente estaba un poco rara. Llegué a pensar que ahora que iba a entrar en Hogwarts y hacer más amigos, no se quería mezclar con alguien como yo, aunque no parecía ese tipo de chicas.

Miré a Harry Potter. Él no me vio a mí. Mantenía una conversación, al parecer muy interesante con Ron Weasley. No sabía que fueran amigos, aunque me alegraba por Ginny, porque sabía que a ella siempre le había gustado Harry. Mi mirada se clavó durante un rato en su frente. Vi que detrás de su flequillo se escondía la famosa cicatriz de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Personalmente, la encontraba muy bonita, tenía forma de hechizo, es decir, del rayo que desprende la varita al formular un hechizo, lo que hacía que tuviera la cara marcada de magia.

Alguien dio una fuerte palmada que me hizo poner los pies en la tierra. La señora Weasley gritaba impaciente.

-¡El tren está a punto de salir y nosotros aquí de cháchara! Vamos, Xenophilius, vosotros primero.

-Gracias Molly. Luna, ya sabes, ve con decisión hacia el muro y no te pares hasta que veas el tren.

Asentí, cogí mi carrito, que era más grande que yo, cogí carrerilla con toda la fuerza que pude y me dirigí al andén 9 y ¾. Me resultaba gracioso pensar en la reacción de los muggles si nos vieran traspasar el muro. Lástima que nunca quisieran fijarse en estas cosas. De repente me di cuenta de que ya estaba dentro y paré en seco, antes de chocar con el Expreso de Hogwarts, que estaba echando ya humo preparado para la partida. Era tan reluciente como me lo había imaginado. Una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara hasta que unos chicos de segundo año, aproximadamente, chocaron conmigo, seguro que por accidente, y uno de ellos susurró algo como "cada año vienen más raros". Oí como traspasaba el muro mi padre, seguido de los hermanos Weasley y sus padres.

-¿Qué ha pasado, hija?

-He tropezado.

-En el colegio tienes que tener más cuidado, las escaleras bailan –dijo mi padre, ayudándome a recoger las cosas-. Vamos, tienes que subir al tren ya.

-Pero ¿y Harry Potter?

-Ahora vendrá, Luna, no tenemos tiempo de esperarle.

-Ya debería de haber entrado, y Ron también –toqué el muro-. ¡Se ha bloqueado la entrada!

-¿Cómo que se ha bloqueado? –dijo alterada la señora Weasley- ¡Eso es imposible! –y se fue a discutir con el anciano que recogía los billetes cuando el tren sonó para dar el último aviso.

-Ya lo arreglarán, hija, ahora tienes que irte –dijo mi padre, y me ayudó a subir al tren con mis cosas.

-Adiós, papá, no te olvides de escribirme.

-No lo haré, y tú no te pases con el pudding, ni con las grajeas, que no todas están tan dulces como parece, ni con…

-¡Vale, vale! –dije entre risas-. Papá, si me ponen en Slytherin… ¿harás como que no me conoces?

-No te van a poner en Slytherin, porque eres una auténtica Ravenclaw –me aseguró poniéndome un dedo en la cabeza. Eso me levantó el ánimo.

El tren arrancó, y yo me despedí de mi padre sacudiendo la mano y diciéndole con la mirada que le iba a echar de menos hasta que lo perdí de vista entre la multitud. Bien, estoy preparada. El viaje comienza rumbo a Hogwarts.

El tren era grande y estaba repleto de alumnos, algunos con sus túnicas, otros con ropa muggle, mascotas… Incluso los que parecían entrar en primer año, como yo, parecían mayores. Escuché cómo un grupo de chicas se reían, y al girarme vi que me estaban mirando. ¿Habría hecho algún chiste en voz alta? no lo recuerdo. Las cuatro iban con idénticas túnicas negras y un escudo verde en su lado izquierdo. Puaj, demasiado tétrico. Yo llevaba unos pantalones cortos amarillos, una camiseta azul con algo parecido a las alas de una mariposa, las medias de colores, mis zapatillas rojas, aparentemente muggles, pero que podían saltar tan alto que parecía volar, y algún detalle sin importancia, como que llevaba la varita detrás de la oreja izquierda, para que no se perdiera, claro, mi melena rubia recogida en dos coletas, las pulseras de la suerte según el ciclo lunar, y amuletos contra criaturas mágicas perversas, como los torposoplos. Por cierto, ese sitio estaba lleno, así que me fui en busca de un compartimento vacío.

Llegué a uno, me asomé y vi que no había nadie salvo un gracioso sapo de ojos saltones, como los míos.

-¡Hola, pequeño! ¿Te has perdido? –dije mientras lo cogía en brazos como si fuera un bebé-.

-Croac.

-Entiendo.

En ese insante la puerta se abrío de golpe y por ella apareció un chico jadeando. Parecía que había echado una carrera a lo largo de todo el tren.

-¡Trévor, has vuelto! –y me lo quitó de las manos-.

-¿Se llama Trévor? Eso parece nombre de planta ¿lo pillas? Trévor de cuatro patas.

El chico me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si no entendiera bien lo que le digo.

-Eh… sí, se llama Trévor -y volvió a dirigirse a él mientras se sentaba-. No vuelvas a separarte de mí.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? El resto de compartimentos están llenos de torposoplos.

El chico y me miró de arriba abajo y asintió con cara de resignación. Me senté en frente suyo y me quedé observándolo durante unos segundos. Al final él carraspeó y me habló.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Once. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

-Oh, pareces… pareces más pequeña.

-Ya lo sé –sonreí-.

-Yo tengo doce -¿me lo pareció a mi o se intentó estirar en su asiento mientras lo decía, para parecer más alto?- Este es mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

-Eso también lo sé. Eres demasiado alto para tener once pero tienes la cara muy de niño para tener trece.

Parece que eso último no le gustó mucho.

-Vaya, veo que lo sabes todo…

-No, no tengo ni idea de quién eres. Ni siquiera me suenas.

-¡Oh, lo siento! esto… bueno… yo soy Neville, Neville Longbottom. Yo tampoco te conozco. Supongo que me acordaría. –dijo mirándome de reojo-.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood –Sonreí extendiéndole la mano. Él me la estrechó un poco colorado-.

-Tienes nombre de… satélite.

-Sí, de luna, pero no la busques, cuando es de día está durmiendo.

Neville se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del tren con cara de desconcertado.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos? –pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada-.

-Seguramente se han quedado al otro lado de la barrera.

-¿Qué?

-En el andén 9 y ¾. La entrada se ha bloqueado.

-Eso es imposible, ningún mago puede bloquear la entrada. Está abierta para todos.

-Yo no he dicho que haya sido un mago. Ha podido ser cualquier criatura.

-¿Entonces quién lo habría hecho, un elfo?

Esta vez me encogí de hombros yo y saqué una revista de mi mochila, que iba encima del baúl, la abrí por una página al azar, le di la vuelta y escondí mi cabeza detrás de ella. Escuché la voz de Neville al otro lado.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-El Quisquilloso.

-Pero si esa cosa no dice más que locuras –dijo riéndose-.

-La escribe mi padre.

-Oh –dejó de reírse en seco- Bueno, es original… Sobre todo porque se lee del revés.

Asomé mis grandes ojos azules por el borde del papel y susurré.

-Es para descubrir hechizos –y me volví a esconder.

-Ya veo…

-¡Mira, un coche azul volador! –señalé al cielo-.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –se sobresaltó Neville-.

-Había dos niños conduciendo un coche mágico que volaba, y el tren ha estado a punto de atropellarlo, pero ha dado tres volteretas y ahora nos está siguiendo por detrás.

-Claro… entiendo, oye, yo… me voy a… a coger algo del carrito, que me ha entrado hambre –y se fue corriendo del compartimento.

-Adiós –le dije yo después de que saliera volviendo a clavar la vista en El Quisquilloso.

-Croac.

-Lo sé, Trévor, se ha vuelto a olvidar de ti.


End file.
